FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The innovation relates to a visual screen for an image-recording instrument provided with a viewfinder, in particular for a camera.
Many image-recording instruments, such as cameras for example, have only a single viewfinder, through which the user looks with one eye and in this way is able to determine the image detail to be recorded. The eye that is not looking through the viewfinder has to be screwed up, in order that the other eye can focus in relaxed manner on the image generated by the viewfinder and in order that different image impressions to be processed pertaining to both eyes are avoided.
In this connection, however, it is a disadvantage that the muscle strains associated with the screwing-up of one eye, above all in professional use, can lead relatively quickly to symptoms of fatigue or even to pain in the facial muscles of the user.